


Eu tentei

by allec_rameht



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "(...) você me acalentava de uma forma que, pela primeira vez em tantos anos, sentia-me seguro. "
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Eu tentei

**Author's Note:**

> Beta - reader: daegucoffe  
> Nota de Autore: A história se passa em algum lugar entre a 4ª e a 5ª temporada.

Eu tentei, juro que tentei. Juntei minhas forças, minha índole e meus ensinamentos para não quebrar.... Aguentei toda a dor e sofrimento porque era a coisa certa a se fazer. Assim permaneci por anos, tantos anos que me apaguei de minha própria consciência. Cada dia que passava havia a tentação, e eu juro que tentei dizer não. Tentei permanecer sendo o homem que sempre fui. Entretanto, sou apenas um humano... um fraco e irrisório humano. Que força tenho eu para resistir a tamanha oferta?

Então, cedi. Percebi que não havia salvação. Não nego que nos séculos que perdurei no inferno, eu rezei... Sim, rezei por um Deus que sabia que não existia, rezei para uma redenção, apenas implorei para que alguém me tirasse dali. Todavia, tudo o que eu ouvi em retorno fora a agonia. Eu estava sozinho e por isso eu cedi. Apenas eu poderia me salvar, e o desespero me fez tomar uma decisão que nunca tomaria em sã consciência. Eu aceitei...

Outrora vítima, atualmente malfeitor. Peguei minhas ferramentas e torturei as almas que vieram parar no inferno sem me importar se foram os pecados, contratos gananciosos ou o anseio de salvar aqueles que amam que as trouxeram aqui. Isso pouco me importava, eu precisava fazer a minha parte para fugir de tudo o que eu passei, para esquecer das vezes que eu estava no lugar deles... ainda vejo uma réstia de esperança em seus olhares, e eu rio diante de tamanha inocência.

Todas as noites eu me puni. Nunca por ter salvado Sam, mas por ter cedido. Convencia-me de que eu gostava do trabalho por fazer as pessoas pagarem o preço pelas sordidezes que fizeram, mas no fundo eu sabia que nunca iria me acostumar. Eu caçava monstros e os matava, jamais torturava. Havia uma linha tênue na minha justiça e hoje eu a ultrapassei, sei que não há como voltar atrás. O antigo Dean se foi.

Ao menos, era o que eu pensava. Já havia desistido de mim e de qualquer vestígio, mesmo que mísero, de luz. De que adiantava manter uma esperança sendo que o mundo era tão cruel? Até mesmo Deus havia desistido de nós. Contudo, era apenas o que eu acreditava, não a realidade.

Estava preso nas correntes que impus a mim, rodeado de pura maldade, onde apenas me afundei, até que eu vi a luz... eu vi você! A luz que, aos demônios, cegavam-lhes a maldade a tal ponto que suas existências tremeram; a mim cegou todo o pessimismo que eu criei nesses anos, por não haver alguém que se importasse.

Suas asas negras eram como minha alma, mas traziam uma tonalidade deveras diferente. Você emanava tal magnificência que eu apenas chorei tudo o que eu segurei; as lágrimas, enfim, libertaram-me do peso que carreguei. Quando me tocou, o calor que emanava e me queimava era distinto do fogo do inferno que incinera o âmago das almas; você me acalentava de uma forma que, pela primeira vez em tantos anos, sentia-me seguro.

Por um segundo, eu cri na esperança que tanto fugi. E mesmo tendo cedido, você escutou minhas preces. Não só as atendeu, mas viu por trás de toda a armadura que construí para não quebrar. Além de você ser o que eu pedi, você era o que eu precisava, por isso, hoje, eu tento ser o melhor Dean que consigo ser. Por você, _para_ você.


End file.
